bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Antoinette Rouge
|name = |kanji = |romaji = |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 4'11 |weight = 101 lbs |eyes = Brown |hair = Cream |blood type = O |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations =Seta Girls' Academy Eden |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Seta Girls' Academy Self-Educated |status = Active | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} (アントワネットローグ, Antowanetto Rōgu, Red Praise), formerly known as Akane Nobuko (信子茜, Faithful, Trustworthy Child of Red), was one of the many Kenmeiotome created after the birth of The Five Maidens had come to fruition. Following the death of Namida Gyouzen in the Great Guardian Purge, had succeeded her predecessor as the second Mistress of the Flashing Crimson (点滅紅の愛人 Tenmetsugu no Aijin). Appearance Personality Antoinette's favorite foods were foot-long sandwiches and cheese. She disliked ginger, finding the texture and taste unappealing and disgusting. Antoinette had also taken a liking to dresses and regularly drags her friend, Manami Yume, into one of many escapades. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Wisdom Power: *'Levitation & Flight': Similar to Ayane's technique, Antoinette can use her Wisdom Energy to levitate herself off the ground. Through the manifestation of two Wisdom Rings around her ankles, Antoinette can achieve flight. When Antoinette combined Flight with her legendary Shuureiho, her speed was said to be unparallelled. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Antoinette possessed the capability to heal from her wounds almost instantaneously. She was more than able to escape from near-fatal wounds with little effort as well as large-scale attacks with very little indication of injuries whatsoever. Unlike the other Kenmeiotome, Antoinette was known to regularly use music as a catalyst for her regeneration. She also showed the ability to control the rate of her regeneration and when to regenerate as well. However, Antoinette was unable to survive from fatal injuries commonly associated with the complete destruction of her body and decapitation. Enhanced Strength: Despite her seemingly short stature, Antoinette possessed a great deal of raw physical strength not relatively associated with a women of her size. Antoinette was able to shatter Kidō Barriers with brutal efficiency and crush boulders with her bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Even for a Kenmeiotome, Antoinette possessed a moderate amount damage resistance. Despite having one of her arms cleanly severed from her body, Antoinette continued to fight her opponent without a flinch or any hint of pain. Killing Intent: Shuureiho Mastery Shuureiho (しゅうれいほ, Graceful Step): Shuureiho was considered to be the Kenmeiotome's equivalent to a . An instinctive ability, it could greatly be improved through consistent training. Ever since her inception, had showcased a natural talent and interest in the Shuureiho Art, finding it to be an interesting concept to learn and master. She took Shuureiho quite seriously, and spent many centuries perfecting her art until she deemed it "the bare minimum of satisfactory". was widely regarded to be the fastest Kenmeiotome following The Five Maidens. In battle, Antoinette preferred to employ simple Shuureiho to swiftly deal with weak enemies. In prolonged battles with stronger enemies, Antoinette used much more complicated means to combat the opposition. When her Shuureiho skills were combined with her combat abilities, Antoinette can purportedly devastate an entire legion of enemies completely on her alone and battle Kiyoko Takara as an equal for an extended period of time. Due to her ability to cut down large swathes of enemies in her path, Antoinette was given the infamous title, Mistress of the Flashing Crimson, an epithet previously used by the deceased Namida Gyouzen. The Tempest: 's mastery of Shuureiho was heavily evident in her use of the uniquely created Tempest Skills. The Tempest Skills were created by Antoinette after she realized that the Shuureiho Base Skills were too simple for her. However, the majority of Antoinette's Tempest Techniques were heavily derived from the Hyakkaseihou Concept, using enhanced variants of the previously mentioned for her own benefit. In order to use Tempest effectively, Antoinette regularly listened to Classical Music, using the rhythm of the beats to direct her attack patterns. *'Tempest Bifurcation': *'Tempest Turn Strike': *'Tempest Orbit Barrage': *'Tempest Typhoon Swarm Barrage': :*'Tempest Typhoon Swarm Barrage - Moonlight Sonata': While under the influence of her Shinjutsu, "Moonlight Sonata", Antoinette's speed with her Shuureiho became unprecedented and untraceable. Shinjitsu Notes Trivia * named her unique Shuureiho The Tempest because she had based it on the definition of Tempest. Tempest literally meant a "violent wind" or "storm" or "a violent commotion, uproar, or disturbance", traits which its namesake possessed. *Over the course of her lifetime, had been given a number of nicknames: Mistress of the Flashing Crimson, Tempest Striker, Battle Freak Rouge, and the Swift End. *Unlike many of the Kenmeiotome, Akane Nobuko had taken a particular liking to the Country of France, having extensively studied French History and the French Language during her residence in the . Her love of France inspired Akane to permanently change her name to . *Out among the current Kenmeiotome, had the highest chance to become the next Corrupted Kenmeiotome, which was largely attributed to her personality and attitude. *Although 's means Red Praise, her clothing wardrobe seemed to suggest otherwise. Her closet was largely filled with blue and white clothing. Behind the Scenes * 's Character Image was based on Charles Bonaparte, one of the Supporting Characters found in the Japanese Manga Freezing. *The name Antoinette is a French given name, stemming from the Latin root word Antonius. It means "praise" or "highly praise-worthy". *Antoinette's surname, Rouge is the French word for "red". Gallery File:FemKen4.jpg File:KenWe.png References Literature References Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Chaotic Good Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Students Category:Student